The Letters
by musicsdream
Summary: After the Gordo dies Lizzie must find a way to keep their family together. Will a box of letters help them overcome the loss of Gordo?


Title: The Letters  
  
Rating: PG for mild language. May go up later.  
  
Summary: After the Gordo dies Lizzie must find a way to keep their family together. Will a box of letters help them overcome the loss of Gordo?   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the original characters. I do however own Melanie, Charlie, and Samantha as I created them. Okay I'm done.  
  
Elizabeth McGuire Gordon watched silently as the dark cherry wood coffin was lowered. How could her husband, her best friend beg one? She felt the tears streaming down her face. A small hand touched hers. Next to her stood her 3-year-old daughter, Melanie.  
"Mommy, why is daddy in that box?" she asked Elizabeth leaned down fingering her daughters blonde curls.  
"Well honey daddy has gone to a better place. He won't be around anymore" Elizabeth tried to explain. She saw the tears pooling in her daughters huge blue eyes. Her eyes were so much like Gordo's.  
"Daddy is gone?" Melanie asked. Elizabeth simply leaned down and hugged her daughter. It was hard to explain. She searched in the crowd for her 15-year-old daughter, Samantha. Samantha was in the arms of her boyfriend, Taylor Matthews. She had tears streaming down her face. Samantha was the oldest of Elizabeth's 3 children. She was such a mix of Gordo and Elizabeth. Nobody could decide who she looked like more. Taylor rocked her slowly whispering in her ear. Elizabeth smiled sadly. She no longer had Gordo to rock her when things got bad.  
"Mom are you okay?" a voice asked. Elizabeth looked to find her 13- year-old son, Charlie staring at her with a look of concern. It hurt to look at Charlie. He was like a mini replica of Gordo.  
"I'm as okay as I'll be" Elizabeth replied. She knew she had to stay strong for her kids.  
"Rest in peace David Gordon" the rabbi finished. Elizabeth took a deep breath. It was time to start her new life.  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth went through Gordo's nightstand. Carefully she placed each item in a cardboard box. She had decided to keep all of Gordo's items for her kids. Melanie was still so young and Elizabeth wanted her daughter to know her father.  
She checked the last drawer. All that was left was a shoebox. Inside Elizabeth found letters. On top was a large manila envelope with the words "For my, Elizabeth McGuire Gordon when I pass" Gently, Elizabeth opened the envelope. A letter fell out. She picked it up and began to read.  
  
IMy dearest Elizabeth-  
  
I'm afraid our time together has been cut short. As I write this letter I can feel my time running out. I want you to remember 3 things. First, I will always be with you. No matter what happens I will always be with you. Second, you are an incredible person. I have nothing but love and admiration for you. Lastly, cancer may have taken my body but it has not taken my soul. When you need help if you concentrate my answer will always be there. We know each other so well.  
The coming years will be difficult. I know how hard it will be. If there is 1 person who can handle being a single mother it's you. Remember your parents and mine adore the ground you and our children walk on. You mean the world to all of them. Don't be afraid to ask for help. I know you won't be. You only want what's best for our children.  
I want you to know a few things now that I'm gone. I never wanted to keep secrets from you. I've made some mistakes in my life. Do you remember when I went to Europe? It was about 5 months before our wedding. Well I got drunk one night and slept with another woman. I know Elizabeth how you must feel. Well this woman got pregnant with my child. She had a daughter too. Her name is Stephanie Renee Cartee. She is only 5 months olden then Samantha. Her mother recently died. I want you to bring Stephanie to live with you and our children.  
Please Elizabeth I need you to do this for me. I can never forgive myself for impregnating this woman and leaving her. I can't stand the fact that I had to lie to you for so long. But most of all I can't forgive myself for leaving my daughter. I sent Stephanie money every month. Bring her to our home Elizabeth. She lives in North Carolina. Stephanie and her mother moved here to the US about 12 years ago. Elizabeth I love you. Stephanie is your stepdaughter. If you have any love for me, do this.  
I have one more favor. In this shoebox there are many letters. There are 5 manila envelopes with names on them. There is one for you, Stephanie, Melanie, Samantha, and Charlie. Enclosed in them are letters to help you all go on. Give them to the kids so they can feel me. Especially Melanie. She'll never know me. Watch Taylor and Samantha. They're getting serious. And tell Charlie, Andrew is there for all those father-son things. Andrew will always be there for him. We're so lucky he's one of our best friends.  
Lizzie, I haven't called you that in years. Lizzie, I love you. I'll love you forever. Never forget our love. You'll always have memories. Nobody can take those away from you. You are an amazing person. My body will always long for you. As my moments slip away I can't help but cry. I can only hold you for so long. I can only be with you now.  
I hate the cancer for doing this to me. It's taken away so much from me. Soon it will take me away from my family, from my children. It will take me from this earth. I hate it. You're still here though. I want you to always reach for the best. You are my one true love forever. I will always love you Elizabeth Brooke McGuire Gordon. I've loved you since we were little. I will love you forever and always. Nobody can know this feeling but me. -Gordo/I  
  
Elizabeth had so many emotions inside of her. She wanted to scream and shout! How could Gordo have betrayed her like that? She wanted to sit there and cry forever. How could Gordo leave her like that? She wanted to smile forever. How could Gordo always make her smile and feel good even in the worst times? He had taught her so much.  
Elizabeth took a deep breath. She had learned a lot about Gordo that she hadn't known. She had another daughter in this world. It wasn't technically hers but it was Gordo's daughter. She had to find Stephanie and do what Gordo had wanted her to do. She didn't want to. This was her families grieving point and telling her children about this would only make things worse. Stephanie was only a few months olden then Samantha. They would be in the same grade, go to the same school. They could fight over friends and boyfriends. It would make things complicated.  
She sighed. Taking in a deep breath Elizabeth knew there was no doubt she had to retrieve Stephanie. It was like sense of calmness just settled in her. She could face anything. She would go on. She would come out ahead. Elizabeth looked at the shoebox. She knew in the coming months she would come to rely on these letters. Those letters would help her through.  
  
Authors Note: What I am planning to do with this is give you a glimpse at each person's letter and how it affects them. It could be at any time during there life. If I get positive feedback on this story I'm thinking about doing a little miniseries about Stephanie and Samantha. Later. 


End file.
